parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad Part 6
Here is part six of Rayman and the Magic Pathway's Railroad made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Doc as C. Junior *Tracy as Lily *Clark as Henry *Globox as Gordon *Murfy as Toby *Baby Globox as Percy *Polokus as James *Rayman as Thomas *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Bertie *Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Cosmo as Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, and Beatrice *Casey Junior as Mr. Conductor *Grogh as Diesel 10 *Tootle as Patch *Jebidiah as Grandpa Burnett Stone *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000 as Splatter and Dodge Transcript *Tracy: (hears Doc sneeze) What's the matter? *Doc: (sneezes) I think I'm allergic to grass. *Tracy: It's a good thing I like climbing things. (hears the train sounds) What's that noise? *Doc: The trains, I told you they talk. We'll just hear and find out what they are saying. (the trains puff past as Doc heads by) *Rayman: Hey, guys, look, it's Casey Junior. We've found him. (the coaches and caboose realize it turns out to be Luigi) Oh, dear, it's Luigi. *Casey Junior: Luigi, look! *Doc: It's Rayman! Rayman! Now don't look so surprised I know you haven't seen me since… *Rayman: you've stuffed birthday parties down my engine's funnel. *Doc: We've had a laugh. *Rayman: You did. *Tracy: You're speaking to each other. *Doc: Tracy. Rayman. Rayman. Tracy. Now where's my cousin? *Tracy: Hi. *Rayman: Hello, Tracy, welcome to Namyar. *Doc: Come on, Tracy, I'm very home on trains. *Rayman: Hey, girls, I'll send Baby Globox off to fetch you. (Prince Thomas sets off uncoupled) *Amy, Rouge, Cream, Blaze, and Cosmo: We've heard that one before! *Tracy: What's wrong? *Doc: Travel sickness. (Rayman and Prince Thomas approach the windmill and sees Mario) *Tracy: What's that shining at the windmill. (Rayman blows the whistle and stokes the fire) *Doc: No fear, Tracy, it's my cousin. *Rayman: Casey Junior! Casey Junior! *Casey Junior: Rayman! *Rayman: Thank throttles your safe! *Doc: Come on, Tracy. Hey, cous, what's up? Enjoying the sun? *Casey Junior: No, Doc, I am not. As a matter of fact, I just landed here, having escaped a heavy metal monster. So where have you been? *Rayman: Well, is your sparkle back, Casey Junior? *Casey Junior: Nah, it isn't, but I do know the clue. (tries to remember, but fails) *Rayman: Bother! *Doc: Hey, cous, if we get more dust when running out, you can go back home and I can go to the beach. *Casey Junior: Doc, I want you to listen to me, and I want to listen to me very carefully. *Rayman: Uh-oh. *Doc: (makes some voice lines to Sir Stu Pickles) *Casey Junior: Yes, Sir Stu Pickles, sir. No, he just wanted to be friendly. No, he's not a dog. Well, let's just say he's a dog, and he'd have a good trainer. No, nothing to worry about, Sir. Goodbye, Sir. *Doc: Mario, this is Tracy, who is staying with Uncle Jebidiah. *Casey Junior: Hello, Tracy. *Tracy: Hello. *Casey Junior: Doc? *Tracy: Doc? *Casey Junior: Doc, what do you think you're doing up there? Come down! It's too windy! *Doc: This is just like the funfair. Give us two seconds. *Casey Junior: Two seconds is it all takes for you to land in trouble. (Doc has too much fun that the wind blows and sends him flying out of Casey, Tracy, and Rayman's, when he lands on Grogh's roof) *Grogh: Ah, twinkle toes, Doc! *Doc: Oh no! My beach bag! *Grogh: You won't be doing any surfing up here, Mama Luigi. *Doc: Really? Watch me. *Grogh: Hang on tight, moon doggy. *Doc: (cheers for fun) *Rayman: Cerberus has hijacked him! *Tracy: What will happen to Luigi now? *Casey Junior: Well, we usually are pretty good at getting ourselves out of trouble, *Rayman: I don't know what eventually means, but it sounds longer than ever before. *Jebidiah: Where's Penny? *Tootle: I wish I knew. I'm sorry, Jebidiah. She wasn't at the station when I went back for her. *Jebidiah: It's okay, Tootle. We'll find her. Don't worry. *Baby Globox: I'm brave, I'm brave, Rayman says, I'm brave. So I'm brave. It's not so easy being brave. Shiver my pistons! There's Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Splatter, and Dodge. Oh, they've find the buffers. Oh no. Now what will ever happen? (gasps as he hears strange things as a woolly hayball rolls by) I thought it was something. *Splatter: Ah, these must be the buffers that we are looking for. *Dodge: Uh, are we supposed to go through them? *Henchman 800 and Hunchman 1000: Oh, not me, you. No, not me, you. This is a job for the boss. (both scream) We'll tell him tomorrow. - Yeah, tomorrow's good. *Baby Globox: I'd better hurry back to warn Rayman. *Casey Junior: (while playing cards with Tracy and Rayman) I was doing my best to keep Tracy cheerful. I knew she was worried about being late for her uncle. *Tracy: Casey Junior, I was supposed to be back by sunset. *Casey Junior: You know, Tracy, perhaps your uncle can guess where you are. *Tracy: He can? *Casey Junior: Maybe. Because I think he's been here himself, long ago. And if he can help, I do wish he'd hurry. I haven't told Doc this, but soon he'll grow as weak as I am. *Tracy: Doc said there used to be an engine that traveled on the magic railroad. And if only we could find that, we could still head back to Shining Time. *Casey Junior: Oh, that engine disappeared... never to be seen or heard from again. *Tracy: I have to tell you something, Tracy. I've heard a train whistle, and it sounded like it came from the mountain. *Casey Junior: (surprised) Mountain?! (smiles) I've just remembered another part of the clue! Stoke up the magic in the mountain (Rayman is shocked, but smiling) and Barbara and Princess Lady will smile! We need more information, Tracy. And I know that your uncle can help. If he would just believe he that he could. *Tootle: She can whistle. I've heard her. *Jebidiah: Yeah. So have I. It's because she's magic. *Tootle: This must be the map before the magic railroad. But,... the railroad's energy has faded away. I sensed when we were out riding. Tracy and I were travelling on the ground above it. *Jebidiah: The railroad needs Lady and Barbara. And I don't know her special steam. And I need to know it or never. *Tootle: Because of Tracy? *Jebidiah: Yes, because of Tracy. *Baby Gloobx: So, Baby Globox, we must get Tracy back to her uncle, before Grogh gets rid of the railway. *Rayman: But how can Penny go without gold dust. *Casey Junior: Only in the lost engine. Unless... *Rayman: Yes, sir? *Casey Junior: Casey, will you please take Tracy? *Rayman: Through the buffers? But what if my engine goes on the railway and his wheels don't work? *Casey Junior: Yes? *Rayman: And cold? *Casey Junior: It will be for a while? *Rayman: And how can we get back again? *Casey Junior: Because you two are both really useful engines, who will find some ways. *Rayman: Then... We'll try! Category:UbiSoftFan94